


First Day

by GreenSorceress



Series: Coffee Shop AU [3]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Big surprise, Hartley is a jerk, M/M, Semi-Graphic Sex, Wells is manipulative, first day at work for Cisco, in the best way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco's first day of work at S.T.A.R. Labs doesn't go as well as he had hoped, thanks to a certain bitchy team lead names Hartley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the coffee shop au, I just an't stop!

As far as first days went, it hadn't been the best. It had been interesting to pretend like he wasn’t dating the CEO of the company, actually that part made him feel a bit like a secret agent. The facility was everything he had hoped it would be and everyone he had met had been friendly and welcoming. In fact, everything had gone great until Cisco met his team lead, the extraordinarily bitchy Hartley Rathaway. Not only had his royal highness belittled him in front of Harrison in regards to his attire, he had questioned Cisco's intelligence and abilities as soon as they were alone. 

And it didn't end there. After meeting the rest of his team and getting settled in, Cisco reported back to Hartley's office for his first assignment. 

"Usually the cleaning staff wait until _after_ business hours to empty the trash," Hartley had sneered without looking up from whatever he was working on.

"Excuse me?" Cisco asked with raised eyebrows, certain he had misheard.

"Oh, it's you," Hartley grinned maliciously when he finally looked up. "I mistook you for the janitor, or was that not clear?"

"It was crystal clear, I just couldn't believe someone would be this rude. You know that we're working together whether you like it or not, right? You might as well get over yourself," Cisco explained, feeling pretty proud of himself for standing up to the office bully.

"Like I said before, I give you a week, tops. You may think you're special but you're really just a social experiment of Wells at best. At worst, you were a pity hire."

It had only gotten worse from there, Hartley continued to speak to him in the same dismissive tone for the remainder of his shift. He criticized everything Cisco did, even if it was done correctly and by the end of the day Cisco was grateful he had kept weekend hours at Jitters. At least he had that to fall back on once Hartley succeeded in getting him fired. 

 

~~~~~~~

 

"So how was your first day?" Harrison asked as he uncorked a bottle of wine. They had made plans to spend the evening together but suddenly Cisco didn't feel like very good company. 

"Hartley is...interesting," he muttered, not making eye contact across the kitchen island.

"He does like to test the new hires, see if they're up to code. I hope he wasn't too hard on you," Harrison replied, filling two oversized wine glasses.

"No, not at all! He just pretended that I was a janitor and told me I was a pity hire but other than that it was a warm welcome!" Cisco spat, not meaning to sound so bitter and hurt. He instantly regretted his tone and bit his lip to stop talking. 

Harrison's face was unreadable as he took a sip of wine and for a moment Cisco panicked thinking he had said the wrong thing. Yes, they had whatever this was between them, but Hartley had been at S.T.A.R. Labs for a long time and Cisco knew how much the lab meant to Harrison; surely it wasn't his place to criticize.

"Hartley has had his share of difficulties, and it has certainly affected his ability to get along with others," the older man explained, continuing when Cisco opened his mouth to protest. "I'm not saying it is an excuse for his behavior, because what he said to you was definitely out of line, just know that life has not always been kind to him and that is why he lashes out."

Cisco nodded, not at all convinced by the other man's words.

“I can talk to him tomorrow about it approach if you want me to,” the older man added.

“No, really, you don’t have to do that, it wasn’t a big deal,” Cisco answered quickly, suddenly feeling like he had overreacted about the entire ordeal. That’s the last thing he needed, for Harrison to fight his battles for him; it was more humiliating than anything Hartley had said.

"Well then, I hope you know that you weren't a pity hire, surely you know that," Harrison added with a gentle smile, stepping around the island to stand before the boy.

"I know that, but it still wasn't nice to hear," Cisco mumbled, feeling somewhat childlike under the scrutiny.

"No, it wasn't," Harrison murmured as slid behind Cisco, wrapping his arms around his waist. "But you and I both know you're brilliant, don’t we?" He kissed along Cisco's neck slowly, working his way up to that sensitive little spot behind his ear, nosing through ebony ribbons to find it. 

"Stop, I'm not in the mood," Cisco huffed, eyes slipping closed as he leaned into the touch. 

"Yes, you are," Harrison corrected, reaching down to palm the boy through his corduroys.

"I'm not," Cisco murmured, his member hardening under the touch. He made no move to stop Harrison, instead letting his head fall back against the other man’s chest as his hips pressed forward.

“Shhh,” Harrison soothed, nipping at the rim of his ear as he guided Cisco from the kitchen and toward his bedroom.

He was naked and on his back within minutes, with Harrison’s mouth on his, Harrison’s fingers inside him, no slow teasing today. Staying frustrated, focusing on Hartley, it was impossible when he felt this good, and he opened his legs a little wider.

“My brilliant boy,” Harrison murmured as he sank inside Cisco. “You’re mine, that’s all that matters, Cisco, nothing else. Tell me…tell me you’re mine.”

The words took his breath away. It was too much in every way, both exciting and terrifying, arousing and confusing. Cisco whimpered softly, arching his back to meet Harrison’s thrusts. The hand in his hair tightened enough to hurt and his whimper evolved to a gasp.

“Tell…me…you’re…mine.” Each word was punctuated with a thrust sharp enough to make his eyes roll back.

“I-I’m yours,” Cisco gasped, coming hard between them with a strangled noise.

A few hard and deep thrusts and Harrison climaxed as well, growling his release into the crook of Cisco’s neck.

A short while later found them panting next to one another on the bed, with Cisco feeling sated if not a little sore. He turned his head to observe Harrison as the other man’s breathing returned to normal; he was staring at the ceiling, and it looked like he had recovered faster than Cisco even though he had done all the work.

“Let it out, Cisco,” he said simply, as if they had just been talking.

“Let what out?”

“There’s something on your mind, I can hear it clinging to the tip of your tongue. Let it out, what are you thinking?”

“Well, you knew Hartley was going to be…difficult. Did you put me on his team on purpose? Like, was this a test or something?” Cisco asked, closing his eyes because he couldn’t bear to see Harrison’s reaction.

“A test of what, exactly?” Harrison’s reply was casual, implying he wasn’t upset with the accusation, much to the boy’s relief.

Cisco opened his eyes. “I don’t know, were you testing me to see how much I would put up with? If I could work under any circumstances, if I was right for the job.”

“Cisco, if I didn’t think you were right for the job you wouldn’t have gotten it. And as far as putting you with Hartley, I did it because you are both brilliant and I knew that putting your two brains together was a good idea. Now I know he can be hard to take at times, but I’m also confident that you can handle him, far worse than him, even.”

“I’d hate to imagine what ‘far worse’ than Hartley Rathaway is in your opinion,” Cisco grinned, rolling over to lay his head on Harrison’s chest. It was baffling how easy it was for the older man to make him feel better, it seemed almost effortless. Cisco should’ve been wary of just how easy it was for Harrison to make him feel that wat, but he enjoyed it all far too much to care.

“I feel like that may have been a challenge,” Harrison grinned wickedly, wrapping an arm around Cisco’s shoulders.

The reply that was mumbled into the spot between his shoulder and collarbone sounded far less threatening than intended.

**Author's Note:**

> Short yes, but I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear what you thought.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at thegreensorceress


End file.
